The Blind Date
by Disneynerd7
Summary: Finn has a devious plan. That's all I'm gonna say. Read to find out!
1. 1: The Plan

**Hi! So this is my fist story ever! Hope y'all like it!**

**So Be PREPARED! Disney Song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KK or Disney, but I'm working on it. Also I got this idea from the story _Fireflies_. I forgot the author but I don't want to start a trial. So Yeah**

**The Blind Date**

**Finn POV**

I was bored out of my mind. So I called Wanda to get Amanda and Jess for me. After that, I called a group call with the Keepers without Willa and Philby.

"Hey everyone, I was thinking of a devious plan." I said.

"What will that be?" The devious Maybeck asked.

"Well I was thinking that today we all come over to my house to hang out, with Willa and Philby of course, and-"

"Why aren't Willa and Philby in this call anyway?" Charlie asked.

"You will find out. Anyways after my house, the girls can go somewhere and the guys can go somewhere else. When we're separated, we can tell Willa and Philby that they're going on a blind date, but it will be with each other. Charlie, can you text me all the little details for Willa and I can do the same with Philby?"

"Why of course I can."

"Cool."

"This is very devious, Finn. Well done." Maybeck said.

"Amanda and Jess can spend the night at my house with Willa and me." Charlie added.

"Thank you!" They yelled into my phone.

"Is Amanda and Jess already at your house?" asked Maybeck.

"Yeah."

Amanda's POV

The girls decided to go to the mall. So now Willa, Charlie, and Jess are in Charlie's car. Apparently, there are only three seats in Charlie's yellow punch bug. So Finn is taking me to the mall on his motor cycle. _He's so sweet._ I thought. Then I said, "What are everybody else gonna do tomorrow?"

"Well I thought just the two of us could catch a movie together."

"I think that's doable."

_Did he just ask me out on a date? I think he did!_

Finn's POV

The guys decided to go to the mall too. But we're staying far away from the girls. There weren't enough seats in Charlie's car. So I was happy to let Amanda tag along. Right after Amanda said I think that's doable my heart started pounding in my chest. _Did I just ask Amanda out? Smooth, Finn smooth._

**I'm gonna WRECK IT if you don't reveiw! (I'm kidding I just like to say that)**

**Soooo I'm buying Amanda off of the _Ebay_ and it says she'll be here in one week! Yay!**

**Peace, Love, and Disney**

**Please Reveiw!**

**PEACE!**


	2. 2: Getting Ready

**Thanks for the very nice reviews! I have decided to update this story every Tuesday until it's done. I can't do it next week cause I'm going on a cruise. Thanks!**

**Disclaima: I do not own KK or Fireflies by Neon Cats. I also do not own the stores in this story. But I do own Chiara's Italian cause I made it up.**

**Willa's POV**

"He's my cousin's best friend's cousin's best friend." Charlie said.

We were in Abercrombie to fine some cute clothes for my "date". I found a really cute feather top and found a matching necklace. Then I got some skinny jeans. I tried it on and it was so cute. So I bought it.

Then we went to Wet Seal and I found a hat that looked awesome. So I bought that too. I didn't understand why I needed a date. Everyone knows I like Philby. Except Philby himself.

**Charlie's POV**

Willa was getting suspicious. She didn't believe that Philby was my cousin's best friend's cousin's best friend. It was true and I wasn't lying, I just didn't tell her that it was Philby.

Willa's outfit was amazing. It matched her hair and everything. It was totally amazing. So I texted Finn:

_**Tell him to look for the girl that has a feather necklace-Charlie**_

This was his reply: _**What color rose is her fav?-Finn**_

_**Yellow.-Charlie **_I knew that off the bat. Her room always has a yellow rose in a vase.

"Okay, look for the guy with the yellow rose in his hand." I told Willa.

Then we went into the hair salon. All the girls decided to get a streak of color in their hair. I chose hot pink, Jess chose purple, Amanda chose neon green, and Willa chose blue.

**Finn's POV**

The guys just bought Willa a yellow rose and walked around. I did tell Philby all the details and stuff. Like that the girl's my cousin's best friend's cousin's best friend. Philby found this bizarre but I didn't care.

"Should I take her rock climbing after dinner?" Philby asked.

"First, I need to figure out the restaurant, second, let me ask my cousin's best friend's cousin." I said while texting Charlie:

_**Where should they meet up?-Finn**_

_**IDK… Chiara's Italian!-Charlie**_

_**Sounds good + Philby wants to take Willa rock climbing after dinner is that OK?-Finn**_

_**She says yes-Charlie**_

"Okay, you're going to meet up with her at Chiara's Italian after that rock climbing and then you can do your own thing." I told Philby.

**Okay how did y'all like it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**Kidding! Brave comes out today yay! Who's getting it? I am!**

**My Amanda clone came in today so now she's in my closet! I might do another chapter to make it up for you guys but I'm not sure!**

**OK R, R, &R! (It stands for Read, Review, & Rock!)**

**PEACE!**


	3. 3:The Date

**I am very very very very very very sorry I did not update in time! I did say I would update this story on Tuesdays. Guess what? Today's Tuesday! KK now I am happy. So yea. Chapter 3 of Blind Date! This is now going to be the date part! I know what y'all are thinkin', "Finally the date!" Yeah that's right, I am physic! **

**Amanda: Get on with the story already! You take so long! What are we having for dinner!? You're so weird!**

**Me: Why thank you on that last comment! We are having pork chop with baked potatoes. (I like to say the weird way of potato.)**

**Amanda: Stop saying potato like that! Was that sarcasm?**

**Me: Eh, potato, potato, Hukuna Matata! And no, that was not sarcasm.**

**Amanda: Just get on with the story!**

**Willa's POV **

I hate them. My "blind date" was with Philby.Oh Joy. So when I was walking up to Chiara's Italian, I saw Philby with a yellow rose in his hand.

"Oh crap." I muttered to myself. When I walked up to him, I said, "Are you my best friend's cousin's best friend's cousin's best friend?" We started cracking up laughing when I said that. Then we laughed more when people were looking at us like we were crazy.

We were crazy though. I was with my crush so I was happy. After dinner and all that stuff, he took me where I love to go, rock climbing. Best "date" I ever had. I'm kinda glad this happened.

"Okay, we have to figure who thought of all of this when we cross over after this date." Philby said. I nodded. This "date" wasn't over. After rock climbing, he took me to the best place. We went to the top of a mountain and went star gazing; which I loved.

He leaned into me and we KISSED! When we finished, I said, "So. Does this make us a couple?" He thought for a second and nodded. I smiled like an idiot. I finally have a boyfriend.

Then he had to drop me off at my house. At the porch, he kissed me again. The he said, "I'll see you tonight then." I nodded. Then went upstairs and drifted off to sleep.

When I crossed over, Philby and I crossed at the same time, so we crossed next to each other. We went to meet the others hand-in-hand. Then we said in unison, "Okay, which one of you did it?" Finn stepped forward and raised his hand. They we said again in unison, "Okay, which girl was helping him with the details?" Charlie stepped up and raised her hand. I knew it.

After that we played Truth or Dare and it was my turn. "Okay," I said scanning for a victim. "Finn! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said. Psh, guys.

"I dare you to tell the truth to this question. Are you and Amanda dating?" They BOTH blushed and Finn nodded. Love, such a wonderful thing. As I said before, or maybe not, Best Night Of My Life.

**So how'd y'all like Blind Date? Blind Date is officially over. So sad, but I will have more chapters on Tragedy. So yea.**

**I'M GONNA WRECK IT! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE, DISNEY, & KEEPERS!**

**SEE Y'ALL!**

**PEACE!**

**BOOM!**


End file.
